The present invention relates to a semiconductor component arrangement, in particular a semiconductor component arrangement including at least one power component and at least one logic component. The invention further relates to method for producing a semiconductor component arrangement.
“Intelligent” power semiconductor components include not only a power component, such as, for example, a power MOSFET or a power IGBT, but also logic circuits for driving the power components. Particularly when power components are used for complex switching and regulating operations such as occur for example in switching converters or in motor driving circuits, complicated driving circuits are required for driving the power components. Said driving circuits are realized by logic components and may contain both control functions and protection functions for the power semiconductor component.
The driving circuit including logic components and the at least one power component can be integrated together in a semiconductor body/semiconductor chip. In the case of such intelligent power semiconductor components, the logic components are usually realized as planar components, which is space-consuming. Added to this is the space requirement for the connecting channels between the individual logic components' circuit blocks and the space requirement for the wiring channels in the logic gates.